Romeo: A Dog's Tale
Romeo: A Dog's Tale is a 2006 American-Australian-British-French-German computer animated comedy drama adventure film directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, with co-directors Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, produced by Don Hahn, Bonnie Arnold, Sam Mercer, and Pam Marsden, and screenplay by Tab Murphy, Jonathan Roberts, Irene Mecchi, and David Reynolds. The film features an ensemble cast of Michael J. Fox, Kiefer Sutherland, Dwayne Johnson, Robin Williams, Michael Clarke Duncan, Patrick Stewart, Louis C.K., D.B, Sweeney, Julianna Marguiles, Joan Plowright, Alfre Woodard, Della Reese, Billy Connolly, Steve Buscemi, Justin Long, Albert Brooks, Danny Glover, Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Jenny Slate, John Leguizamo, Nathan Lane, Gina Rodriguez, Eric Stonestreet, Rupert Everett, Richard E. Grant, David Koechner, Christina Ricci, George Lopez, Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Lucy Liu, Gary Cole, Hank Azaria, Lena Olin, Dana Carvey, Hannibal Buress, Lake Bell, Willem Dafoe, Joe Pantoliano, Hugo Weaving, Geoffrey Rush, Emilie De Ravin, Rachael Taylor, Ossie Davis, Max Casella, Hayden Panettiere, Bill Pullman, Samuel E. Wright, Jacqueline Obradors, Claudia Christian, Phil Morris, Don Novello, Leonard Nimoy, Jennifer Aniston, Harry Connick Jr, Rachael Taylor, Hugh Jackman, Nicole Kidman, Hugo Weaving, Will Arnett, Bobby Moynihan, David Wenham, Anthony LaPaglia, Steve Coogan, Cree Summer, Catherine Tate, Liam Neeson, Emilie de Ravin, Cree Summer, Rachael Taylor, Hugo Weaving, Drew Barrymore, and Laurence Fishburne Plot A story of a dog who makes friends, after their owner abandons him, to get back home. Cast *Michael J. Fox as Romeo, a dog and the main protagonist. *Cree Summer as Laila, Romeo's love interest. *Louis C.K. as Max, a dog. *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *D.B. Sweeney as Kevin, a husky *Dwayne Johnson as Allias, a African lion. He is kind, caring, playful and brave. *Robin Williams as Peter, a wisecracking Australian Dingo. *Danny Glover as Winston, a Western wolf. *Christina Ricci as Lilly, a female wolf. *Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a dog. *Alfre Woodard as Galena, Samson’s wife *Catherine Tate as Nora, a Merino sheep. *Liam Neeson as Phango, a half blind leopard and the main antagonist. *David Wenham as Digger, a burrowing owl. *Anthony LaPaglia as Twilight, a great gray owl. *Richard E. Grant as Bradley *Hugh Jackman as James, a husky. For example, Fox and Summer both appear in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, which was directed by Trousdale and Wise. Fox and Sutherland also both appear in Bright Lights, Big City. Production In April 2001, before the release of Pearl Harbor and Shrek, directors Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise stated that the film was announced in the same year. In June 2001, Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, directors of The Lion King, joined the co-directors along with Trousdale and Kirk Wise. On the same day, producer Don Hahn, Bonnie Arnold, Sam Mercer and Pam Marsden, joined the producers of the film. For example, Hahn was a producer of The Lion King, Arnold was a producer of Toy Story and Tarzan, Mercer was a producer of Unbreakable, and Marsden was a producer of Dinosaur. In December 2001, the production had started and began since October. Trousdale stated that "A dog film with animals and drama like comedy or something". Casting On June 13, 2001, Michael J. Fox joined the cast after working on Stuart Little 2. Other cast members joined in July were Kiefer Sutherland, Sylvester Stallone, Emilie de Ravin, Cree Summer, Rachael Taylor, Hugo Weaving, Drew Barrymore, and Laurence Fishburne. For example, this Fox and Sutherland's first collaboration on Bright Lights, Big City. In March 2002, Christina Ricci, and Mike Myers joined the cast. Trousdale was so excited that Myers performance was on Shrek. So the producers hired him to play the role of Jonathan, a eccentric Caribou. Joining the cast in May 2002 were Steve Buscemi, Michael Clarke Duncan, David Hyde Pierce, David Wenham, John Leguizamo, Anthony LaPaglia, Nathan Lane, Barry Humphries, Richard Roxburgh, Paul Walker, Danny Glover and Paul Newman. Wenham and Leguziamo's first collaboration in 20th Century Fox's Moulin Rouge!. In September 2002, Hugh Jackman, Richard E. Grant, Billy Connolly, Geoffrey Rush, Catherine Tate, Willem Dafoe, Hank Azaria, Jim Broadbent, Joe Pantoliano, Vin Diesel, Barry Otto and Miriam Margolyes all join the cast of the film. Also, in February 2003, Louis C.K., Eric Stonestreet, Brad Garrett, Phil Morris, Claudia Christian, Jacqueline Obradors, Denis Leary, George Lopez, Steve Coogan, Magda Szubanski, David Ogden Stiers, Kevin McDonald, Jon Favreau, Jenny Slate, David Koechner, Rupert Everett, Chris Carmack, Lance Henriksen, and Wayne Knight all joined the cast of the film. However, in March 2003, Dwayne Johnson replaced Stallone as the voice of Allias because producers thought his was too old to do the role, Morris replaced Newman as Escobar because Newman worked on Cars. Ravin, Taylor, and Barrymore are the only original cast members in the film that still be a part of the movie. In June 2003, Liam Neeson, Michael Wincott, Eric Bana, and Bruce Spence join the cast of the film. Also in August, Rufus Sewell, Tone Loc, Miriam Flynn, and Jay Laga'aia also joined the cast. Jason Alexander and Charles Kimbrough, who appeared in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, both joined the cast of the film along with Dana Carvey, Hannibal Buress, Lake Bell, Bobby Moynihan, Kevin Pollack, and Samuel E. Wright. Music Category:2006 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2000s animated films Category:American comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Disney films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Family films Category:2000s films